Murder at Hogwarts
by MyLordTheGreat
Summary: This is a story. Read it.
1. Prolouge

The Date of DOOM!

Holly was late. She was three hours late to be exact. She knew her date would be mad, but her duty as a LEPrecon called. She had been attacked by three trolls and been pinned to a wall by a dwarf's gas. Well, Holly thought, better out than in.

Butler sat at the table. He was waiting for his date, and he could not figure out why she wasn't here yet. He could not imagine any force in the world that would keep them apart, except of course, three trolls and some dwarfs gas. But he knew Holly would would be here, he just knew it in his gut And all Butler knew was to trust his instinct. He knew that his instict was about as right as the dwarfs hairs. What could be taking her so long!?

Holly was almost at the Le Fancy French cafe, but then her wrist watch started beeping. But when her wrist watch beeps, that means duty calls. Holly sighed, she guessed her date would have to wait.

Butler knew Holly would come, and he would wait all day if he had too.

Holly sighed again, this time in relief. She had run all the way to the LEP headquarters to find out that Foaly was just playing a freindly joke on her. Well, maybe not too friendly. When Holly came in to see that Foaly was just joking, she promised that she would fry all of his fur off next time, since he only had two patches on his left hind-quarters missing. Well, thought Foaly, doesn't hurt to be burned a few times. Espescialy if we're going on a date later.

Holly was torn between Butler and Foaly. Foaly was pretty handsome, except for the few bare spots on his butt. She guessed that it was mainly her fault, since she had blasted him there two times with her fireblaster 2000. Foaly was the smart and intelligent brains, and Butler with his muscles that blasted through his shirt, which one to choose? Which one to choose?

Artemis walked down the street, or rather the concrete road, thinking about why Holly had chosen Foaly and Butler over him. He had the brains, as for his muscles, he didn't really have many. But he had finger muscles from typing on the keyboard all the time. Artemis sighed. Holly was all set for three or four dates for the whole week. She had five or six mud men lining up for her, not to mention the fairies or pixies back at the lower elements. Oh well, maybe next time.

Butler was releived and happy that Holly had made it. He was starting to think that his instincts were wrong. He and Holly walked out of the cafe without even taking a bite of their food. The cafe was only their meeting place, but the real hidout was hidden safetly away near the caves on the beach.

Holly walked hand in hand with Butler, singing a song of happiness. Butler was laughing, and he was wondering, why she didn't stop her musical grunting. It went something like 'Grunt, grunt grunt! Grunt grunt grunt! GRUNT!' And Butler would be lucky if he got out of here with his ears on.

Foaly was getting ready for his date with Holly. He was taking her to Da Fancy Itallian resteraunt. The lower elements was going crazed with the news of Butler, Holly, and Foaly going on a date. Of course Foaly and Holly and Holly and Butler were the pairs for today. Foaly and Butler come tomorow. Butler was excited about his date with Foaly, because he always thought that Foaly was a really really hot horse, Butler was just longing to pull on Foaly's tail! Foaly could not stand Butler, he was only going on the date because he wanted to kick him! Really hard! In the chin and/or butt!!

Holly was warm with excitment. Her hand in Butlers, his in hers. She could not believe her luck, two boys, one with the smarts, and one with the muscles. She knew now that Butler was the right one. He was just so beautiful, with his long brown hair, his almond eyes, and his skin as pale as paper!

He did have a little bit of a mumbling problem, sometimes he sounded like a caveman. Grunt, Grahgy, ARRRHG!! Holly's heart was dancing like the waves on the shore. Their hideout was not far away. And she couldn't wait. Holly sighed. This time with hapiness.

Artemis was devastated. He was so jealous that he had started running. And pretended every block of concrete was Butlers face. So he had to pound on it hard with his feet. Die, Butler, Die!!

Foaly was getting grumpy. A few of the LEP officers thought it would be funny if they had blasted off more of his hind-quarter hair. Guess he would have to use his hair solution.

Butler was very angry at Holly. She was telling him that he was a caveman. Butler felt like his top would BLOW! He was so tempted to taking out his gun and shoot her. And that's exactly what he did.

Artemis heard a gunshot, and ran to the spot he had heard it. He saw Holly laying limply on the sandy beach, with blood all around her. There were blue sparks going around her trying to heal her deep gushing bloody wound. Artemis knew that the magic would not be able to fix this. He layed down beside her, putting his head on her chest, and cried.

Foaly heard a gunshot right above him. Right above the lower elements. He galloped to shuttle E4 and went up it as quickly as possible. The first thing he saw was blood. The second thing he saw was Artemis crying over Holly's limp bleeding body. Foaly first thought that Artemis had shot Holly. But he then noticed there was no gun or anything on him or around him. Foaly went over to Holly, and kneeled down beside her gushing gaping bloody hole.

Artemis noticed something strange. Holly's wound was actually getting better! Artemis was so excited! Maybe he had healed her with his love. But no such luck, as Foaly had just poured a healing solution on her wound, which was no longer bloody, gaping, and/or gushing. Artemis stood up.

"It's ok" said Foaly.

"What did you do?" asked Artemis. "I thought this was Butler's date time."

"Butler..." said Foaly, with fire in his eyes.

Artemis and Foaly decided that Artemis should go find Butler and Foaly should stay there and watch Holly's no longer bleeding, gaping, and/or gushing body. Artemis found him in a cave near the shore.

"Why?" asked Artemis. "Why?"

"I hate Holly!" Exclaimed Butler into the night. Artemis grabbed a gun that was randomly sticking to the wall of the cave, and pointed it at Butler.

"I can't have this danger around Holly." Artemis said. He pulled the triger. And the last thing Butler saw was the gun pointing in the middle of his eyes.

"I can't have you hurting her again." Artemis shot one more bullet into Butler's chest. Just to make sure.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Holly screamed. Then Artemis pointed the gun at himself. One more shot and he lay dead on the cave floor. Holly picked up the gun, and killed herself with it by repeatedly bashing herself on the head. Foaly the only one left, lay down on the floor, and cried himself to sleep.

AN: I felt like a comedy/romance/sad/WTH? story. You liiiiiiiiike?? Um, give me, uh, a REVIEW!!! Yeah!!!!! Actually this amazing wonderful story was not written by me alone! My fantabulous wondeful cousin helped me! BY TYPING THE WHOLE THING!!! So if there are any typos ITS HER FAULT!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

The Date of DOOM!

Holly was late. She was three hours late to be exact. She knew her date would be mad, but her duty as a LEPrecon called. She had been attacked by three trolls and been pinned to a wall by a dwarf's gas. Well, Holly thought, better out than in.

Butler sat at the table. He was waiting for his date, and he could not figure out why she wasn't here yet. He could not imagine any force in the world that would keep them apart, except of course, three trolls and some dwarfs gas. But he knew Holly would would be here, he just knew it in his gut And all Butler knew was to trust his instinct. He knew that his instict was about as right as the dwarfs hairs. What could be taking her so long!?

Holly was almost at the Le Fancy French cafe, but then her wrist watch started beeping. But when her wrist watch beeps, that means duty calls. Holly sighed, she guessed her date would have to wait.

Butler knew Holly would come, and he would wait all day if he had too.

Holly sighed again, this time in relief. She had run all the way to the LEP headquarters to find out that Foaly was just playing a freindly joke on her. Well, maybe not too friendly. When Holly came in to see that Foaly was just joking, she promised that she would fry all of his fur off next time, since he only had two patches on his left hind-quarters missing. Well, thought Foaly, doesn't hurt to be burned a few times. Espescialy if we're going on a date later.

Holly was torn between Butler and Foaly. Foaly was pretty handsome, except for the few bare spots on his butt. She guessed that it was mainly her fault, since she had blasted him there two times with her fireblaster 2000. Foaly was the smart and intelligent brains, and Butler with his muscles that blasted through his shirt, which one to choose? Which one to choose?

Artemis walked down the street, or rather the concrete road, thinking about why Holly had chosen Foaly and Butler over him. He had the brains, as for his muscles, he didn't really have many. But he had finger muscles from typing on the keyboard all the time. Artemis sighed. Holly was all set for three or four dates for the whole week. She had five or six mud men lining up for her, not to mention the fairies or pixies back at the lower elements. Oh well, maybe next time.

Butler was releived and happy that Holly had made it. He was starting to think that his instincts were wrong. He and Holly walked out of the cafe without even taking a bite of their food. The cafe was only their meeting place, but the real hidout was hidden safetly away near the caves on the beach.

Holly walked hand in hand with Butler, singing a song of happiness. Butler was laughing, and he was wondering, why she didn't stop her musical grunting. It went something like 'Grunt, grunt grunt! Grunt grunt grunt! GRUNT!' And Butler would be lucky if he got out of here with his ears on.

Foaly was getting ready for his date with Holly. He was taking her to Da Fancy Itallian resteraunt. The lower elements was going crazed with the news of Butler, Holly, and Foaly going on a date. Of course Foaly and Holly and Holly and Butler were the pairs for today. Foaly and Butler come tomorow. Butler was excited about his date with Foaly, because he always thought that Foaly was a really really hot horse, Butler was just longing to pull on Foaly's tail! Foaly could not stand Butler, he was only going on the date because he wanted to kick him! Really hard! In the chin and/or butt!!

Holly was warm with excitment. Her hand in Butlers, his in hers. She could not believe her luck, two boys, one with the smarts, and one with the muscles. She knew now that Butler was the right one. He was just so beautiful, with his long brown hair, his almond eyes, and his skin as pale as paper!

He did have a little bit of a mumbling problem, sometimes he sounded like a caveman. Grunt, Grahgy, ARRRHG!! Holly's heart was dancing like the waves on the shore. Their hideout was not far away. And she couldn't wait. Holly sighed. This time with hapiness.

Artemis was devastated. He was so jealous that he had started running. And pretended every block of concrete was Butlers face. So he had to pound on it hard with his feet. Die, Butler, Die!!

Foaly was getting grumpy. A few of the LEP officers thought it would be funny if they had blasted off more of his hind-quarter hair. Guess he would have to use his hair solution.

Butler was very angry at Holly. She was telling him that he was a caveman. Butler felt like his top would BLOW! He was so tempted to taking out his gun and shoot her. And that's exactly what he did.

Artemis heard a gunshot, and ran to the spot he had heard it. He saw Holly laying limply on the sandy beach, with blood all around her. There were blue sparks going around her trying to heal her deep gushing bloody wound. Artemis knew that the magic would not be able to fix this. He layed down beside her, putting his head on her chest, and cried.

Foaly heard a gunshot right above him. Right above the lower elements. He galloped to shuttle E4 and went up it as quickly as possible. The first thing he saw was blood. The second thing he saw was Artemis crying over Holly's limp bleeding body. Foaly first thought that Artemis had shot Holly. But he then noticed there was no gun or anything on him or around him. Foaly went over to Holly, and kneeled down beside her gushing gaping bloody hole.

Artemis noticed something strange. Holly's wound was actually getting better! Artemis was so excited! Maybe he had healed her with his love. But no such luck, as Foaly had just poured a healing solution on her wound, which was no longer bloody, gaping, and/or gushing. Artemis stood up.

"It's ok" said Foaly.

"What did you do?" asked Artemis. "I thought this was Butler's date time."

"Butler..." said Foaly, with fire in his eyes.

Artemis and Foaly decided that Artemis should go find Butler and Foaly should stay there and watch Holly's no longer bleeding, gaping, and/or gushing body. Artemis found him in a cave near the shore.

"Why?" asked Artemis. "Why?"

"I hate Holly!" Exclaimed Butler into the night. Artemis grabbed a gun that was randomly sticking to the wall of the cave, and pointed it at Butler.

"I can't have this danger around Holly." Artemis said. He pulled the triger. And the last thing Butler saw was the gun pointing in the middle of his eyes.

"I can't have you hurting her again." Artemis shot one more bullet into Butler's chest. Just to make sure.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Holly screamed. Then Artemis pointed the gun at himself. One more shot and he lay dead on the cave floor. Holly picked up the gun, and killed herself with it by repeatedly bashing herself on the head. Foaly the only one left, lay down on the floor, and cried himself to sleep.

AN: I felt like a comedy/romance/sad/WTH? story. You liiiiiiiiike?? Um, give me, uh, a REVIEW!!! Yeah!!!!! Actually this amazing wonderful story was not written by me alone! My fantabulous wondeful cousin helped me! BY TYPING THE WHOLE THING!!! So if there are any typos ITS HER FAULT!!!!!


End file.
